Dark Adrenaline
by darkdreamlover
Summary: It's like nothing you ever felt before, the dark rush surging through your body making your heart beat hard and fast. Isabel can't help but get enough, the deeper she goes the more she likes it. It's a dangerous game but someone has to play it. Ray/OC. Rated M.
1. Hello

Chapter 1-Izzy

* * *

Little note: this will run a little bit before the series starts and then go along with some more stuff in it :) hope you like.

* * *

"Good morning this is Isabel, how can I help you" Isabel said as she leaned back in her chair talking on her headset.

"You sound pleasant, for once" a male's voice said.

"Oh fuck you Ray" Isabel said as she heard a laugh in the phone "What do you need baby?" Isabel then leaned forward towards her computer.

"I need you to get something for me" Ray said "I need the footage from El Quito's last night out back."

"You know, I am not here to be your personal security person" Isabel said with a frown evident in her voice "I do actually have a job you know Ray."

"Izzy" Ray said again and Isabel started to laugh. "You work at the hospital."

"I'm just shitting you Ray" she said still laughing "Give me like 5 minutesish and I will send it to Lena, you owe me Ray darling."

"Yea don't I know it doll" Ray said.

"Good thing I'm easy…and that sounded wrong get me some Chinese" Isabel said as she typed on the computer "Alright later sunshine"

"Bye Izzy" Ray said and hung up the phone.

Isabel started typing fast on her computer as she got what she needed and started to cover it up so no one but Lena could access it. A noise caught her attention and she quickly hid her work as she saw her boss walk through the door and held in an irritated sigh.

"Hey Gerry, what do you want" Isabel said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Wanted to come in and see how you are dong" Gerry said with a smile.

"Fine, and no Gerry" Isabel said as she stood up "I got stuff to do and you need to leave, and bother the nurses" and shoved him out of the door.

Gerry was a pervert and Isabel couldn't wait for her to hear back from another job that she had applied to. Nothing like looking for another job at your crappy job make it seem almost poetic. Isabel sat back down at her desk and finished up what Ray wanted before calling Lena.

"Leeeennnnaaa" Isabel said as she picked up.

"Yes Isabel" Lena said.

"You're going to get a present from me to you for Ray" she said "You know the password to open it and only you can as always in case someone tries to be stupid"

"Got it" Lena replied as Isabel sent the file "How's your job hunting going"

"It's going, alright that was it I have to go and save some people" Isabel said as she shut down her computer.

"Ok Isabel, have fun with the perv" Lena replied.

"God shoot me now" Isabel said as Lena laughed as they hung up.

Isabel spent most of her day filling in data that the other nurses forgot to do again and it was beginning to get on her nerves really bad. She was her to take care of people not be the secretary to lazy ass people. When quitting time came around Isabel could not wait to get home and then head out to her other job. No one knew what she did at night and that was the thrill of it, she could get lost in the moment and no one knew.

Isabel was a nurse by day and a stripper at night. It wasn't about the men, or the money that she got, it was about the freedom it gave her, the control. Isabel always wore a mask and a wig so no one would know it was her, she had not tattoos and the ear piercing she did have she took out, so she was a clean slate. Any imperfection like scars she hid well with makeup and no one could tell. As she packed a bag with her outfit Isabel left her apartment to the garage and got in her car and took off to her second place of employment. There was a back entrance that they all used and before she got out of her car Isabel already had her bright red wig on and her mask.

"Ginger my sweet lotus, how good it is to see you" Mac said as she kissed her cheeks.

Mac was the owner of the joint; he kept everything clean and legal. He wouldn't take anything but working order. If the guys got too handses his boyfriend Roger would take care of things, he was also the only one who knew Isabel for a long time. He kept his place clean and safe, even more so when she added bars between the dangers and strippers and the patrons so they were in 'cages' which kept them safer.

"You look divine as always" Mac said as Isabel smiled at him. "Go get changed your up first; I want to give them a good impression"

"Yea I kind of figured." Isabel said with a smile as she walked over to her station and started to take off her clothes.

She stripped down to the string bikini she wore since it was easier to take off. She then put on her ass-less chaps, tank top and high heels. She put some more makeup on and then put in her gold color contacts to hide her blue eyes and took a look at herself in the mirror. The gold stood out through the black mask and contrasted again her red hair. Yea Isabel knew what everyone would say if they found out, but she didn't care. She was in control for once in her life and she wasn't going to give it up to anyone.

"Now gents, we have a surprise, since she normally comes out towards the end I thought I would give you all a little taste of our wonderful Ginger, she is so delicious you can already taste her" Mac said as the back door opened up just as the music started. The hole stripper poles and runway area was fenced in so they were safe but money came in.

Isabel started to moved her body slowly to the beat, her heart rate increased and the rush came back. Her hips started to roll and moved circular as she grabbed onto the poll and bent forward giving the guys around and behind her a generous view of her backside. As the beat started to pick up Isabel removed her top and leaned forward as her breast almost split out of her bikini top. Cat calls were being heard as she glided across the stage and then lifted her leg up and leaned against the cage and undid her bottom left string and the bikini bottom was becoming looser as she rolled her hips against the cage and people were throwing money towards her. Her bottom came off as she jumped and wrapped her legs around the poll and her breast spilled out of the bikini top which after was thrown off as she hung from her legs around the poll. She slide down the poll and rubbed her naked breast against the stage and wigged out of her chaps leaving her in just her high heels.

It was an addiction for Isabel, to be free and having men starring her at body but unable to touch, she was in full control of what she did as the men were helpless to do anything. She needed, this her mind needed this, her body needed this. The feeling of being wanted, of being attractive.

More calls were made as she did a back bend and leaned against the cage giving everyone in the room a view from every angle. Soon the music was coming to a stop as Isabel ran a hand up her body and she slowly walked off the stage moving her hips in such a way they couldn't look away. After they are done, another person goes and collects the money so they don't have to worry about a guy grabbing through the cage and touching the. They had a bad instance of that and decided that the girls should get their own money but Roger would collect it for them when he was not busy so they were out of reach of the men.

By the time Isabel had finished her two sets it was around midnight and she was already parked changed and heading up to her apartment. It was quiet in the hallway since most of the neighbors were already sleeping, she opened her door and noticed that a light in the living room was on. Isabel put her keys down locked the door and took off her shoes as she walked towards the living room to see Ray sitting on her couch with a brown paper bag in front of him sleeping.

"Son of a bitch, he did get me Chinese" Isabel said as she grabbed the bag and walked to the kitchen where she took the food out and heated it up in the microwave. "Wait long"

Ray had woken up after smelling the Chinese food cooking in the microwave "No doll" he then stood behind Isabel and placed hands on her hips and leaned into rest his head on his shoulder. "You smell nice"

"I smell like sweat Ray" Isabel said as the microwave ding ran across the apartment and she took the food out. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Wanted to make sure you got in okay" Ray said as Isabel maneuvered out of his arms. "I worry about you Izzy"

"Well baby that's sweet but you need to get home to your pretty little wife, and snuggle till morning" Isabel said with a smile and gave Ray's cheek a little smack "Now off with you I need to eat some food before I pass out and have to get up in the morning…in like 5 hours"

"Take care of yourself Izzy" Ray said and kissed her cheek.

"Always do" Isabel said as she watched Ray walk out of her apartment and let out a groan she was holding in "Damn that man, he's just so uuuuuugggggg!" She then shoved a mouth full of Chinese in her mouth as she turned towards her couch "I mean God, bad Isabel, he's your friend….then again that doesn't mean I can't think of what it would look like if he was stark naked on my couch…..bad thoughts bad thoughts" she then put down her food and leaned her head back on the couch "Remember what happened last time Izzy, eat your delicious Chinese food sleep and go to work" she then leaned forward and picked her food up again "I need to stop talking to myself."


	2. Late Nights

Chapter 2-Late Nights

* * *

"Shit shit shit I'm late" Isabel said as she ran down the corridor and slide in her heels as she took a corner to sharp and almost fell. The past few days she couldn't get out of the house on time and she was always got stuck in traffic. She slide into her office and collapsed in her chair. "Made it"

Isabel sat in her chair taking deep breaths and had her eyes closed with a smile. The day seemed to pass fast since Isabel was actually out helping patients and not being the paper pusher. It's what she went to school for and what she was good at.

"Now Mr. Johnson, I would do what the good doctor says and don't smoke that much anymore, you will kill yourself on those cancer sticks" Isabel said as she looked at his chart.

"I know, hard habit to kick" Mr. Johnson laughed and then his smokers cough started up. "Damn addicting cancer sticks"

"Here you go" Isabel said and handed him a glass of water "take it easier will you, I bet your grandbabies would want to see their grandpa around awhile longer"

"Aye I can try" Mr. Johnson said and then grabbed his jacket "Thank you Ms. Isabel, you are a kind person"

"I try to be" she said with a smile.

The rest of the day sailed by rather fast and Isabel was in her office getting her things ready when she heard the door click behind her and lock shut.

"Well well Isabel" Gerry said as he leaned against the door in his doctor's uniform "I heard you were late again"

"It's none of your damn business Gerry, you're not my boss" Isabel said as she turned and faced him and then walked behind her desk to grab her things and then headed to the door "Now move, I have to get home"

"Got a date" Gerry said not moving from his spot.

"Actually yes I do" Isabel lied "And he's probably waiting on me already, now move Gerry"

"Oh I don't think so" Gerry said with a smile and then tackled Isabel to the ground as she let out a scream. "Oh I rather like you beneath me"

"Let me go now" Isabel yelled and started to throw her fist at him but he caught them and held on tight causing her to yelled out before he put a cloth he had in her mouth to stop her screaming.

"Oh I don't think so, I don't think you even have a date" Gerry said "I am going to get what I want from you and your going to like it" he then leaned close and started to kiss Isabel's neck which caused her to trash about trying to get away "Oh you can't escape me" Gerry then punched Isabel in the face causing her head to snap to the side dazed as she felt Gerry move his hands from her wrist and got something out of his pocket. "Oh my dear Isabel you won't be able to escape me or what I am going to do with you" Isabel then weakly tried to move away as he stuck a needle into her arm and she could feel everything start to get blurry and her body wouldn't move.

"What" Isabel slurred out through her gag at Gerry.

"Oh I just gave you something to be more complaint, don't worry Isabel it won't knock you out. You will be able to feel and head everything I do to you" Gerry said and Isabel couldn't remember a time she was more afraid. "Oh yes I will enjoy this greatly"

Isabel could feel her nurse shit being slid over her head and then she felt her pants sliding down her legs slowly and felt kissing going all the way down and it was disgusting her but her body wouldn't move. She couldn't get away. Her body was useless and her mind was half gone and her voice didn't work anymore with the gag and she felt like she was going to die. She knew what ever Gerry gave her was too much since she could feel a cold pull and she just wished if he gave her more he would have to fuck a dead corpse. She could do nothing but lay here and take it , and it made her feel so powerless and weak.

Gerry had slide off her pants completely leaving her in her cotton panties and bra before him. "Oh you are just how I imagine you would be" he said and began to explore Isabel and removed her underwear.

A quiet tear was streaking down her face when she heard footsteps near the door and tried to call out but it only came out as a soft mumble. Gerry didn't stop even when the footsteps stopped in front of the door.

"Izzy you in there" Ray's voice came through the door and Isabel tried to make more noise.

"Quiet whore" Gerry said and put his hand over Isabel's' mouth and nose making it hard for her to breath.

"Izzy" Ray said through the door and noticed it locked; Izzy never locked her office door since the night nurses sometimes needed the files in her office "Open the door Izzy"

"You make one move I'll suffocate you" Gerry whispered and Isabel didn't listen but tried to make more noise but soon they heard footsteps walking away and Isabel cried out as best as she could. "See no one can help you."

Suddenly the door was smashed opened by a shoulder and Ray was standing there. "Get the hell off of her" Ray said and came over to Gerry and punched him in the jaw and knocked him off of her and took her gag out and then punched Gerry again before knocking Gerry out and moving back to Isabel "Izzy" he then took off his jacket and wrapped Isabel up in it before taking out his cellphone.

Isabel's mind was foggy and clouded. She noticed someone was holding her and freaked out and tried to get away and sluggishly hitting who was holding her.

"Izzy it's me" Ray said as he grabbed her arms to stop hitting him "I got you"

"Ray" Isabel said as her eyes tried to focus but he was still very blurry "What's going on"

"Jesus Izzy what did he give you" Ray said as he picked her up and then sat her in the small loveseat she had in the office and then walked over to Gerry and searched his pockets and swore loudly. Gerry had given Isabel a cocktail of different sedative drugs, and Ray couldn't remember what Isabel said she was allergic too, but decided if nothing happened yet she would be fine. "Alright Izzy time to get you out of here" he then turned to the loveseat and saw Isabel hadn't moved and it didn't seem like she was breathing a lot either "Shit" he leaned close and hear that she was still breathing before picking her up.

"I got you doll" Ray said as he put Isabel I'm his car and drove back to her apartment before he took out his key and opened the door and walked Isabel inside. He noticed she had pass out on the ride home and as long as she stayed breathing he would let her sleep. "Easy doll" Isabel moved a lot but once Ray put her on her couch she stopped moving and relaxed.

Ray knew he wasn't going to go home tonight. He would spend all night worry if Isabel died or suffocated herself or broke her neck from falling the wrong way off the couch since he wouldn't put it past her, so he called his wife and told her he was working late and would be home in the early morning.

Isabel was on the couch and was still quiet as a stone and it worried Ray. Ray then picked up Isabel and carried her to her bathroom and put her in the tub and started the water. He took off the remains of her clothes and got some soap and face clothes ready as her house phone rang. Ray let it go to the answering machine.

"Isabel, where are you my sweet ginger? I'm about to send Roger over to check on you, its not like you to be late…" a man's voice said and Ray picked up the phone "Ahh my darling"

"No, who are you?" Ray said into the phone.

"Mac, ahhh you must be Ray, Bel has told me so much about you" Mac said with a smile evident in his voice "where is my sweet angel?"

"She's indisposed of at the moment" Ray said "Why do you need her?"

"She is Ginger my little spicy women" Mac said "I own Cage"

"Izzy strips?" Ray said with surprise.

"Oh you didn't know?" Mac said "Well she is rather good and she was supposed to come into night"

"I don't think she will be in for a good long while" Ray said.

"Is she alright?" Mac replied with concern laced in his voice.

"She will be, I got her" Ray said.

"Have her call me when she feels up to it" Mac said "Oh and Ray, kill the bastard"

"Thinking about it" Ray said and hung up and then walked back to the bathroom and sat the water was up to Isabel's chest and he shut the water off.

"It's warm" Isabel said with her eyes still closed "And wet"

"You're in a tube Izzy" Ray said as he saw her open her eyes for a moment.

"I'm naked" she said.

"Yes you are" Ray said "it is going to help you feel better"

"You can make me feel better" Isabel whispered as she felt Ray starting to wash her hair "You don't have to bathe me Ray"

"Doll you are still drugged out of your mind and can most likely barely stand up" Ray said "So stay in the damn tub."

"I like it when you're bossy" Isabel said as she felt water going over her head and then felt a cloth go over her body.

After Ray had finished washing her he drained the tub and stepped out of the bathroom and went into her bedroom and opened her pj draw and took out a long night dress and a pair of underwear before heading back to the bathroom. Once he walked in he saw Isabel trying to stand up in the tub and notice she was starting to fall so he quickly moved and caught her.

"God damn it Izzy, when I tell you to stay put stay put" Ray said as he lifted her up out of the tub and then helped her with her underwear on and night dress before taking her to her bedroom where he laid her in bed.

"How bad is it" Isabel said as she touched her face and felt pain but stopped.

"Not bad" Ray said as he took out another face cloth and gently dabbed her split lip and cut on her eyebrow. "You should try and get some sleep, take these" he then handed her some pills and took the water bottle next to her bed and handed it to Isabel "I will be here when you wake up"

"Thank you Ray" Isabel said after she took the pills and laid down. "What about Gerry?"

"I will take care of it" Ray said "Sleep doll"

Once Ray knew Izzy was sleep he called Avi and then headed quietly out of Isabel apartment for a short time. Soon he arrived at an office and walked inside with Avi standing there and Gerry tied to a chair. Avi took a step back and let Ray look at Gerry who had a black eye already and a bloody nose.

"How's Isabel?" Avi asked as Ray looked at Gerry.

"Resting" Ray said and then turned his attention to Gerry "Normally I would give you two options but I think in this situation only one option is good for you"

"Fuck you" Gerry spitted out and Ray laughed.

"No fuck you" Ray said as he landed a hard punch at Gerry which caused his chair to fly backwards.


End file.
